Graduation Night
by vexed fusion
Summary: Fumi and Akira come together on Graduation night. A one-shot.


Graduation Night

Aoi Hana One-Shot

Fumi's POV

"Ah-chan!" I stared at this girl, no, this woman, standing on my doorstep—just hours after our high school graduation—wearing a determined look tinted with an opaque blush. Her fists were balled at her sides, her lips were drawn in a taught straight line, and she had a pack slung over her shoulder. She was wearing regular clothes consisting of a simple skirt and long-sleeved blouse with a floral pattern just below the neckline. And her was pulled back into a simple ponytail with her bangs cupping her face in a most delicate but womanly fashion. I loved her hair like this. Of course, I loved it regardless of how it was styled. It was a wonderful shade of light brown, maybe more towards blonde in the summer; it seemed to change all the time.

The blush on her cheeks was much darker than before and it was then I realized I was staring. I let out a cough and reached up to adjust my glasses and push some strands of my own hair behind my ear. I was certain I was blushing as well.

"Um, Fumi-chan, I was wondering... I mean, I don't want to impose, but it's not like your family hates me. And I'm sure you wouldn't mind. You wouldn't, right?" Ah-chan's big brown eyes stared up at me with wavering anticipation and perhaps a little big of eagerness. Maybe I imagined the last part. I'm not exactly sure.

I shook my head and tried bring myself back to the real world. "My family doesn't hate you, but I'm not sure what you're asking."

"Oh!" She quickly bowed her head and clasped her hands together. "Would it be okay if I spent the night tonight?"

Had anyone been paying particular attention to the two of us they would have had to wonder why I suddenly turned several shades of red and had to lean against the frame of the door to keep myself from collapsing. Pull it together Fumi, it's not like you haven't slept over at each others houses before. My conscience reminded me, however, that we actually hadn't stayed the night with each other since we started officially dating over a year ago. A warm beating in my chest reminded me of the fateful Sunday.

No! Now was not the time for reminiscing. I inhaled several times and tried to clear my mind. "Ah-chan, didn't we decide it was too much? Weren't we going to wait until after high school, when we're both ready?"

It wasn't long after they started dating that Ah-chan's mom invited me and my mother over one Saturday evening. She wanted the four of us to play games, but it was just an excuse for our mothers to drink and talk while their husbands were out of town on business. Shinobu-san didn't want to chance his mother in a drunken state and opted to stay the night at his friends house. At ten o'clock Ah-chan and I excused ourselves to bathe and then sleep. We took turns, she let me go first, and I waited on the futon on her floor trying to suppress thoughts of her naked body. I didn't want her to think me a pervert. I'm not. But she is just so beautiful that it is difficult to think otherwise—especially after you've been dating officially for a month.

She returned with a towel around her shoulders and an exasperated look on her face. I asked her if there was anything wrong and she explained that our mothers had already passed out on the couch downstairs. We laughed about it for a moment, and then this tension grew. Ah-chan placed the towel on her chair and turned off the lights in the room. I cleared my throat and placed my glasses on the night stand. I was turned back to the bed to see Ah-chan hadn't moved onto it yet. She stared down at me with this curious mix of emotions on her face. My chest hurt from the look she gave me. Not the bad kind of hurt, but the pleasant kind of knowing and feeling that you're loved.

I practically jumped off the futon when she fell to her knees in front of me. Her hands were balled at her sides showing her determination and effort. This was always how she pushed her way through difficult things. It was so endearing that I felt bad for previous reaction.

"_Could you kiss me, Fumi?_"

I've never told her that when she asked me that I thought I would burn a hole through her floor. I don't know if she could see in the dark how red my body had become—I could only feel it—but she's never hinted anything towards that night. The truth was, that with all my experience and even with her returning my feelings, I still couldn't make myself believe that this was actually happening. For all I knew it could have been some elaborate dream from which I would wake up at any moment. But if that were the case, then I shouldn't waste any time.

Trying not to appear too eager I moved in slowly. Without my glasses it was hard to judge exactly how far away she sat from me but the closer our faces were the more clearly my heart could see. I wanted no one but Ah-chan.

"_Lift your head_," I whispered.

She complied and I could see her eyes closed shut. I tilted my head and paused inches from her mouth. I tried to get her used to the idea, to let her close the gap if she wished, because I promised I wouldn't push her. I wanted her to make the decisions. The wait wasn't long, moments, seconds, I lost track to be honest. Ah-chan pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling. They were chaste, unused to kissing for pleasure, and didn't move very much at all. Still, it was the best kiss I'd ever had.

My hands gripped the futon under me because I was afraid I'd try to touch her and that might scare her off. Only too quickly she pulled away from me. When I opened them I saw Ah-chan pressing her own hands against her cheeks and grumbling to herself. She was so adorable.

"_I'm not doing it right, am I_?"

I felt my eyes go wide for a moment and then I chuckled so softly that it barely registered as a sound. "_I don't think there's a right or wrong way_..."

Ah-chan pinched her own cheeks and gave the look of a lost puppy. "_Show me how you would._"

How I would? I let go of the futon and scooted closer to her. "_How I want_," I started, "_I can show you how I want to kiss you. If it's okay, would you let me touch your face_?"

She nodded and dropped her hands to her thighs. I closed my eyes, took a breath, and said a small prayer to myself. When I opened them I saw Ah-chan staring at me with a wondrous look in her eyes. I have always wanted to know what she was thinking at that moment and chastise myself for never asking. Knowing that it was now or never I lifted my hands to her face and cupped her cheeks. Her head turned like a kitten wanting to be petted; my heart squeezed tightly at the cuteness of the action.

I leaned in again and once again paused inches from her face.

"_Lick your lips_," I instructed. She did as she was told. "_Now part your them_."

Her warm moist breath caressed my lips and I nearly forgot what I was supposed to be doing. I ran my thumbs over the tops of her cheeks and a blush followed in their wake. The way her nose hooked, how her eyes were dazed but lucid, and her eyebrows relaxing upwards, releasing the tension they previously held all mesmerized me. I wanted to treasure this moment, because with Ah-chan, I could never be certain.

When I'd had my fill I licked my own lips and whispered, "I'm going to kiss you now." Her head moved in the gesture of a nod under my hands and I ran my fingertips through her damp hair. I leaned in and caught her upper lip between my own. The taste of her toothpaste met me first. Mint mixed with her breath and saliva. It tantalized and entranced me. I wanted more.

My eyes closed of their own volition while I moved down to her lower lip. For several minutes I spent time massaging and tugging on the pieces of soft flesh while tracing my fingers over her ears and through her hair. At first she felt hesitant, exploring an unknown with new feelings, dropped into an abyss with just a single guide who she probably didn't trust. I tried to give myself more credit, but it was difficult. Yet, somehow, she managed to mimic my actions, even down to bringing her warm hands to my neck and then cupping my jaw as she kissed with more fervor. I felt like I could die right there, in her hands, against her lips.

We couldn't do this forever. I felt a growing need in my chest spreading as tingling sensations throughout my arms and legs. Before I got to a point where I couldn't stop I pulled away. The action was drawn out, however, as everytime I backed my head away Ah-chan's mouth followed. She even tugged on my upper lip as though trying to lure to me back into that amazing kiss. Finally we parted and I felt breathlessly happy. I was sure that my face probably betrayed me with a smile and a blush but I didn't care. Those years of waiting and wanting—Ah-chan could throw me out right now and I probably wouldn't care... right away at least.

"_Ah-chan_..." My throat felt so constricted. There was so much to say but I couldn't find the words. I lifted my head to see her face, hoping for the best. What I was met with was a dazed and happy look that likely mirrored my own. Now I couldn't breathe. It was too much. I opened my mouth to speak but was overtaken as Ah-chan leaped towards me. With her on top of me I fell back onto the futon with eyes wide in shock. We landed with an 'oomph' and then silence.

Above me Ah-chan rested her head on my chest and laid there for several moments listening to the rapid beat of my heart. I tried to calm myself by petting her hair though not daring to go any lower than her shoulders. What to say, I wondered, what to say. It turned out I didn't need to say anything.

She lifted her head from my chest and scooted forward, this time not needing to be coached. Her lips were against mine again in no time and she kissed me rather than the reverse. I felt my heart was like a humming bird and I was sure that Ah-chan could feel it too. We kissed with more fervor and passion and without thinking I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I froze like a deer in headlights. I thought for sure she would pull away in disgust. As I awaited the impending rejection it never came. In fact she accepted my tongue and massaged it with her own. Even though I was below her I could feel myself sink towards her as though my muscles were jelly.

While we kissed I found it difficult to keep my hands on her head so I wrapped them around her body and held her close. The sensations were incredible and I could feel her breasts against my own. She placed her arms on either side of my head and tried to scoot forward more to better kiss. Unfortunately I was paying too much attention to how her body was moving and when she rubbed against me in the movement I moaned into her mouth.

That single sound was enough.

Ah-chan pulled away from me and quickly sat up on the floor next to the futon. She held her hand over her mouth and stared at the floor with in utter disbelief. My heart sank and I sat up as well and hugged my knees to my chest. I wanted to cry, but I managed to hold it in.

"_We were about to..._"

I stared at her though she had yet to return my gaze.

A large breath escaped her lips and she tugged at her hair and gave me a pleading look. "_I couldn't stop myself!_"

What could I say? The jolt to my system almost put me in cardiac arrest. She couldn't stop herself? Were we about to... No. I shouldn't think like that. I inhaled and exhaled in timed movements to slow the beating of my heart. The kiss was anything beyond what I had imagined. Nothing like with Chizu-chan or Sugimoto-senpai.

"_Ah-chan_, _it's okay_." It wasn't the probably the right words but I hoped she could read the feelings behind them. She lifted her adorable brown eyes to mine and gave a worried smile.

We spent the next hour talking about our feelings for each other and Ah-chan explained that she didn't know if she could control herself around me. She wasn't ready for sex, she wanted to wait until it felt right, and she felt like it wasn't fair to me. I told her I would wait and she thanked me. And in the end we decided to wait until after graduation. There were too many things going on in our last year that kept us busy and the fact remained that Ah-chan wanted to do well by her parents by getting good grades and into a good program. I wanted the same.

"_The feelings will always be there... we don't have to rush them_." Her words were sensible. How very Ah-chan. I will always love her, I thought.

So this is who I ended up clutching the frame of my door. A year of waiting, anticipation, trying not to think too much about how she would feel or taste, all culminating to this night. I probably looked pale now as I considered what this meant. Even though it wouldn't be my first time, it would be my first time with Ah-chan. She stared hard at me and pursed her lips when she sensed my weakness.

"Didn't we just graduate?"

We did say after high school.

"I..." she paused and closed her eyes. When she opened them I smiled. That determined look swayed my heart. "I want to. Tonight. With you."

Who could argue with that?

Akira's POV

The moment I awoke this morning I knew something was different. Maybe it was the upcoming ceremony which would finally seal my deal into college and then into adulthood. Even though the coming-of-age ceremony wouldn't be for two more years I still felt like this was my passage, this was the culmination of all the hard work in the past three years that led to a whole new chapter of my life.

My life with Fumi-chan.

It was frustrating that our schools decided to put the ceremonies on the same day. I would have skipped class to go see her walk, but I couldn't skip my own graduation since my mother would kill me. And this pushed me to convince my mother that we should meet up with Fumi-chan's family and have a celebratory meal. Since her best friend was Manjoume-san she happily agreed. After we said goodbye to my friends we drove to a restaurant to meet up with Fumi-chan and her family.

Although I wished I had brought a set of clothes to change into it was the last time I would be wearing the sailor uniform, so I thought I should treasure it. Besides, Fumi-chan had mentioned once how cute I looked in it, and it would be a nice gift for her to see me in it one last time.

As I exited the car I immediately spotted her standing with her family and that is when I noticed the familiar feelings from that morning. I was in love with Fumi-chan. I knew I loved her and cared deeply for her. Dating her seemed so natural and when we finally kissed I knew I wouldn't be able to get enough. But at that moment, seeing her clutching a small bouquet of flowers and looking at me with such caring, tender eyes, it was as if my head lined with my heart and it all made sense. There was no one for me except Fumi-chan and I wanted to stay with her forever.

Of course I couldn't tell her this with our families so close by. We had to settle for glances and touches and secret smiles. She was wearing her school uniform but it looked different on her. The way her pale skin set off the dark colors and how her lips looked so pink and soft. A pressure in my stomach began building during dinner and by the end of the dinner it was all I could do to keep from touching her too much. My mother scolded me for not eating very much. She thought I was on a diet, but I just couldn't find my appetite. I was hungry, but not for food.

We parted ways in the early evening and I began to mentally kick myself. I should have invited her over. But when I began thinking logically about it I realized it would not be a good idea to have her at our house. Shinobu was talking about his girlfriend, Mogii, coming over and spending time with the family for a while. She would probably want to spend the night and I just couldn't deal with that tonight. I knew what I wanted and no one would stand in my way.

The moment we arrived home I went right up to my room and changed clothes. I tried to pick something that I thought Fumi-chan would like and I put my hair up in the way I knew she loved. I packed a simple bag and told mother I was heading over to the Manjoume's to spend the night. She didn't seem surprised and told me to have fun.

I knew that if I called Fumi-chan she would probably try to protest. Ever since she confessed her feelings to me she became extra protective of me—though not from others, but from herself. I always had to push her to get more from her. Yet, I was grateful she never tried to push me. It is likely that I might have been scared off on more than one occasion if she had tried anything more than what I asked of her. Because of Fumi-chan I'm becoming more aware that I'm not exactly an easy person to have a relationship with. However, no one but Fumi-chan would have this much patience for a girl like me.

This is how I ended up at her house watching her have a near heart attack in her front door. She couldn't know the revelations I had today so it probably seemed like I came out of nowhere with this. I decided the direct route was the best.

"I..." I stopped and closed my eyes. We are adults, I love her and she loves me. I want her... no I need her. Doesn't she need me? I opened my eyes with an inner strength I didn't know I had. "I want to. Tonight. With you."

"Fumi! Who is at the door?"

We both jumped and I covered my mouth to keep from crying out at the surprise. Her mother came to the door and looked between the two of us for several seconds before shaking her head at Fumi-chan.

"You never remember to tell me when your friends are coming over." Manjoume-san ushered me in with a smile and a hug. "I'm glad you two made up. It seems like I haven't seen you at our house in a long time. We weren't planning on having dinner tonight after the huge meal from earlier but I can make you something if you like."

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm still pretty full." And to betray me my stomach growled. Traitor.

She shook her head at me. "I'll make some sweet buns." To Fumi-chan she gave a stern but caring look. "You take Ah-chan's things to your room and set up the futon. I don't know what I'm going to do with you Fumi, you just graduated but you're still as absent minded."

After snacking on sweet buns and chatting with Fumi-chan and her mother the two of us made our way upstairs to bathe. Manjoume-san said we could stay up as late as we wanted considering we were done with school, but to try not to be too rowdy. Upstairs Fumi-chan said I could go first into the bathroom.

"I don't see why we can't do it at the same time. Your bath is big enough."

The look on her face made me want to giggle but I held back. She looked as if she planned objecting but had second thoughts when she saw the seriousness in my eyes. We undressed slowly as if utterly aware of the others movements. I tried not to be embarrassed. This was my girlfriend, the love of my life, and I wanted to see her body. She wanted to see mine, too, and that was why I felt the blush spreading over my skin in spite of myself.

This wasn't the first time we'd seen each other. And it definitely wasn't the first time we'd seen each other with these types of thoughts of want and desire. But it felt like the first time. It felt like I was seeing Fumi-chan's body for the very first time.

She smiled at me and walked over to turn the water to the bath on. I watched her, my brain filled with nothing but muddled desires of the last night we spent together. Her skin was so pale, so delicate, and her limbs were long but lithe. In spite of her frail figure she held herself with grace and a refined beauty. The swell of her breasts seemed perfect for her body. I swallowed hard when I studied her nipples. Suddenly the determination I felt earlier felt like it was slipping away.

How could one person be so beautiful. She turned and gave me a full frontal view. Her dark hair spread down over her shoulders and tickled the tops of her nipples which hardened right before my eyes. My eyes traced a path down her front to the dip of her belly button and stopping at the dark patch between her legs. I thought about what lay between my legs and squeezed my thighs together unconsciously. It felt wet and very tender.

"Do you want me to wash your back?"

I nodded like a dumbstruck child. She pulled out a stool which I took a seat on. Behind me I watched her kneel and take the sprayer in her hand. Her fingers grazed over my back and sent shivers up my spine. I heard the water turn on and a second later I felt it on my shoulders and down my back and front. The action made me laugh out loud. This was only a bath, why I was feeling so nervous?

"What's so funny?" Fumi-chan sounded amused.

"I was just thinking that I've got myself so wound up and we haven't even done anything yet. Kinda silly, don't you agree?"

Hair that wasn't mind brushed over my shoulder and I felt warm breath on my ear. I sighed and closed my eyes. I could feel her body heat on my back. She was so close.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ah-chan? Just because we agreed to wait until after high school, it doesn't mean it has to be literally right after the ceremony." This girl was a saint until the very end. I could have turned around and kissed her but the bathroom wasn't the place.

Instead I sat up straighter and crossed my arms over my chest. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. If you ask me again I'll have to tickle you until my arms get tired."

Fumi-chan chuckled against my neck and then pulled away. My heart was thudding hard against my ribcage. If she only knew the effect she had on me. I took a deep breath and leaned back so that the water started spraying my head. The hot water washed away my doubts and let me think only about this moment and not what might happen later.

Soon I felt the scrub of the wash cloth against my back. It was so endearing how tender she was in washing me. She asked me to lean forward and also asked if she could do my arms. Enjoying the treatment I allowed her to wash as much as she wanted. I even let her wash my hair. The feeling of her fingers massaging my scalp was like heaven. Too soon, however, it was done. I took the cloth from her and washed my front side while she did her own with her back to me. For a moment I wondered if she was embarrassed to show herself.

"I'll do you, too."

I sat up from the stool and let Fumi-chan take my spot. Again my heart began beating hard. When I picked up the sprayer I gripped it so hard that the whites of my knuckles showed. It's just Fumi-chan, I said to myself. With that I began to wet her head and back. Her dark hair glistened in the light and looked even more beautiful against her skin. I couldn't resist running my hand over it. Even when wet it was soft. She leaned her head against my touch and hugged her knees up to her chest.

When I finished with the sprayer I squeezed some shampoo into her hair. How laborious it must be to have to wash all this hair. I tried to give her the same treatment she gave me but the sheer volume put me into hard-work mode and so I washed her hair in a rather mechanical fashion. As I finished I let out an unhappy sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to return the favor like how you washed my hair."

Fumi-chan giggled and turned her head to look at me. Her green eyes sparkled and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "I think you did a wonderful job." She looked back towards the wall and I felt a lot better—so much that I put extra effort into washing her back.

Her skin was so soft and delicate that I tried to be extra sensitive. It was pleasing to see her shiver and have goosebumps form when I ran the cloth over her sides. I liked the thought of knowing I could make her feel like she made me feel. Once I finished I washed away the rest of the soap and we made our way into the bath.

The hot water felt nice but I began to feel nervous again having Fumi-chan sitting so close. I leaned over the side of the bath and stared at her out of the corner of my eye. She reached for a hair clip sitting on the ledge next to the tub and lifted her arms to twist her hair. Her breasts seemed like they floated on the top of the water and I couldn't help staring at the way the water glistened from them. It wasn't just her breasts though. Her arms, her collarbone, her neck, her lips, they all looked... well... sexy.

I gave up trying to watch her from the corner of my eyes and just turned my head entirely at her. She didn't notice me staring until she finished putting her hair up. When her eyes met mine she looked away shyly.

"Mogii said she was going to see your brother tonight."

I blinked and then frowned. Who cared about that? "Yeah, but my parents are there tonight. It's not like they'll let them alone in his room or anything."

Fumi-chan moved to sit next to me. Our thighs touched and I could feel a tension growing in my stomach. "Being two girls does seem to have advantages. We can share a room and people think we're just friends."

Just friends. "Do you really want to be known like that?" A surprised look came over her face. I pursed my lips and looked out towards the rest of the bathroom. "I want to tell my parents soon. I don't expect you to do the same. If it worries you that my mother will tell yours then I won't. But I don't feel like it's fair to keep this from them."

"Really?"

Turning back to Fumi-chan I saw that she was staring at me as though she didn't know me. The idea prickled me for some reason and I frowned. "I love you Fumi-chan. I want people to know how much I love you. Our friends, our family—it doesn't seem fair to keep this from them."

She hung her head and stared into the water. "They might disown you. Mine might disown me. Are you ready for that kind of response? People might try to hurt us or keep us apart."

"Well if we get disowned we'll be fine because at least we still have each other." I rubbed the spot between my eyes and leaned my head back. "I won't be kept apart from you. I won't let anyone hurt us."

"You might not have a choice," she replied in a small voice.

I moved my hand in the water and took hers. Our fingers intertwined and I squeezed them tight between mine. "Whatever happens we'll face it together. And I'm sure we'll be fine." I really did mean it. Being with Fumi-chan, knowing we both felt the same way, it was as if I could take on the entire world in a kickboxing fight or something.

She lifted her head and smiled. I couldn't take it. We were so close and the bath was so warm... I leaned in and kissed her without any thought. It's not like she resisted, however, and kissed me back with the same tenderness she always has. She nibbled at my lips and I sighed. My tongue found it's way into her mouth and I could taste the black tea we had earlier with the sweet buns. Much to my surprise a moan escaped from my throat. It embarrassed me at first but Fumi-chan didn't stop, so I kept on with the kiss.

"Are you girls almost finished?" The muffled voice of Manjoume-san startled us and we pulled apart so quick that slid down into the tub and under the water.

Above me I heard Fumi-chan reply something and all I could hear was a muffled response as I lifted my head out of the water. Laughter filled my ears.

"Are you okay Ah-chan?"

I grumbled and pushed to my feet. "Just my pride is damaged."

Fumi-chan followed me up and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Well that's good. That is a pretty quick repair. If it was anything else..." Her green eyes twinkled and she stepped out of the bath.

I didn't ask. A part of me was curious but mostly I wanted that sentence to be left up in the air. As I stood in the tub wringing my hair out I studied how her body had become splotchy with red spots and that her skin had begun to wrinkle.

"Still beautiful," I said to myself.

Later in her bedroom, after we dressed and said goodnight to her parents, we shared a bottle of cherry soda and a box of pocky. Fumi-chan let me drink most of the soda. Still stubborn about eating or drinking sweet things. She turned on the radio on while I sat up on her bed with the pocky and stared out the window into the sky.

"So many stars out tonight."

Fumi-chan joined me on the bed sitting with just a centimeter between us. "Not very cloudy. It's probably going to be a cold night." My heart tightened as I considered where we were and what I had expressed I wanted to do tonight. I had no plan to waver now—not after getting this far.

"Fumi-chan," I began slowly. "Tonight... I don't have any experience. I know that you do... So I want you to take charge. I want you to do whatever it is you want to with me. If you can show me, then I can catch on."

I looked over to see her reaction. She had eyes down and her face was as red as the soda. Her hair was done in a better ponytail now that we had dried and brushed it; she let the bangs cup her face. I reached out and pushed one side behind her ear. I wanted to see her, I wanted to know what she was thinking.

Her chest expanded and then dropped and she said, "Don't get mad at me, but I need to know that this is what you want. I don't want to force you."

It made my head swim how adorable she was. I leaned over and pressed my lips against her cheek. The move must have surprised her because she turned her head to look at me. Now that I had her attention I replied, "This isn't what I want." The disappointment in her face was so cute, but I couldn't torture her. "This is what I need. I need you Fumi-chan. Only you."

Whatever I said must have sealed the deal because in the next moment she turned her head to capture my lips in a kiss. Memories of our kiss in my bedroom last year flooded every inch of my body. Her tender lips sought mine in a kind of embrace. Even though we hadn't kissed for only several seconds I found it necessary to breathe through my nose. I became light headed as we deepened it. I welcomed the tongue inside my mouth and gave it as much attention as I could.

If it wasn't for the soft music playing from the other side of the room I swear I'd be deafened by the beating of my heart. I was thankful for the distraction because otherwise I would have melted under this kind of attention. The box of pocky that was in my hands suddenly lifted upwards. My best guess was that Fumi-chan had taken it but I didn't think about what happened to it after that.

With my hands free I reached forward and pulled this dark haired beauty to me. She followed slowly and somehow we managed to lie back on her bed with her on top of me without ever breaking the kiss. The weight of her body didn't feel like a burden at all. I welcomed it. And the swell of her breasts against mine sent such a deep shiver through me that I actually began to shake.

My shaking must have scared Fumi-chan because she broke the kiss and stared at me with worried eyes. Her glasses sat crookedly on her face and even had a little steam forming around the edges. The look made me giggle and her worry became confusion. I reached up and took the glasses from her face and put them somewhere behind us. Even though I knew I wanted her I couldn't stop shaking.

"Ah-chan..."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. "It's okay," I whispered. "Keep going."

That was all she needed. Her lips recaptured mine without missing a beat and we resumed our kissing with much more passion. She also began to readjust her body, slipping her leg between mine, and creating a most exquisite friction. I gasped against her lips and she pulled back. I thought she might be getting cold feet again but before I could chastise her I felt her lips moving down my chin and to my neck. If I thought being kissed on the lips was nice this feeling almost matched it.

She took the skin on my neck between her lips and nibbled in the most delightful manner. I gripped the bedsheets and felt my body curve up of its own accord. While she kissed my neck her right hand side up my body and between us. I could feel her undoing the top buttons of my pajama top. My entire body felt like it went through one big blush from head to toe. Since we were going to bed I hadn't put on a bra and so my breasts were seconds from being exposed. But Fumi-chan apparently was not working towards that. She stopped after two buttons and spread the collar apart to expose the top portion of my chest.

When her lips moved to my collarbone and began to slide across my skin so agonizingly slow I let out a loud sigh. So close to my heart, she had to know how fast and hard it was beating. I kept waiting for her to go to my breasts. I know I'm new to all this but I wasn't so stupid as to not look something up on the computer and pay particular attention to certain shows and movies on television. And I had spent several times over the past year exploring my body—I knew my breasts were especially sensitive.

Still, she ignored them. Then I suddenly felt her stop just underneath my left collarbone. Her lips pulled at the skin there and up into her mouth where I felt her tongue begin to massage it. It was such an interesting and specific feeling that I nearly let out a louder sound than that sigh. I opened my eyes curiously and I bit my thumb and squirmed as Fumi-chan sucked at this spot. Her bangs tickled the skin over my chest and neck. It began to feel so naughty.

After some time she let go and then covered the area with light, wispy kisses. I'm sure I was breathing heavily based on how fast I felt my chest moving up and down. We hadn't even gotten very far and already I felt like I was flying high.

"Fumi..." I was surprised at how weak my voice felt.

She moved back so that her head was level with mine. Her green eyes were filled with such adoration and love.

"Fumi!" It was the yell of her mother from down the hall.

We pulled apart quickly and Fumi-chan quickly hit the light switch before jumping onto the futon on the floor. I was busy buttoning my pajama top when we heard the knock on the door. It opened without even waiting for a response. Manjoume-san stood there in a coat and bag.

"Chizu-chan is going into labor. We're going to meet her at the hospital."

I looked over at Fumi-chan who lowered her eyes to the floor. "Oh. We'll get ready quickly."

"No, that's not necessary." I looked back to her mother who was handing a bag to her father. "It'll be hours before the actual birth. I don't want to bother Ah-chan with that. It's just that her parents live so far away so we're going in their place until they arrive. She didn't get that kind of support for her first child, even though she really wanted it."

"Of course." Fumi-chan's voice sounded very robotic.

"You two can watch movies downstairs if you want. No one will be here, but don't overdo it. We'll be back in the morning most likely. It's nice having you over again Ah-chan. Goodnight you two." With that Manjoume-san turned and went down the hall.

I stood up from the bed and moved to the window to watch them get in the car and pull out. "They're gone," I announced.

When I turned back to Fumi-chan she was sitting on the futon with her knees up to her chest and was visibly shaking. I frowned. Why did Chizu always have to have this kind of effect on her? I grabbed the tissue box and went to her side.

"Fumi-chan..."

She lifted her head and I pulled back in surprise. Where I thought there to be tears was laughter, lots of nervous and relieved laughter. She leaned against me and pressed her head against the crook of my neck.

"Oh god Ah-chan. What were we thinking doing all that with my parents just steps away? They could have walked in at any moment. If we had gone any farther I don't know how I would have explained being in a naked embrace with you." Her laughter punctuated each sentence. I couldn't help but join in.

After we calmed down I considered the information we were just given by her parents. "So this doesn't bother you anymore... your cousin having another child?"

Fumi-chan lifted her head and looked into my eyes with earnest fervor. "Chizu will always be a part of me. But I've moved past that. I can't deny she was my first, but you're here now and … hopefully forever." She said the last part so quietly and shy-like.

I smiled and pressed my forehead against hers. "Make love to me, Fumi, make me yours so I can make you mine."

She kissed me and whispered, "I'm already yours."

I slipped off my pajama pants and hugged my arms around my body. All I had left now was my underpants. On the bed lay my lover, already naked, and on her side watching me with those passionate green eyes. The moon was our only light so we cast aside the curtains to let it in. She was like an angel. Any inhibitions I had I put to rest and announced my decision by slipping off the last garment. I moved to the bed and sat down next to her.

The way she looked at me from below made me feel so wanted and needed that I knew I couldn't deny any request from her. "What do you want me to do now?"

Fumi-chan's chest rose up and down as she stared at me. I could see her nipples hardening and her stomach muscles clenching. I felt my own doing the same. She licked her lips and responded, "Lie next to me."

I turned and slid down onto the bed our bodies facing each other. I would have felt so insecure—certainly my body wasn't as attractive as hers—but the look she was giving me made me feel like I were nothing less than a Goddess.

"Ah-chan..." She moved in slow and then captured my lips in a kiss. These kisses seemed to accumulate fuel with each one we shared. I didn't think I could ever tire of them.

Letting my instincts guide me I rested my hand on her naked hip. The skin was soft to the touch and so very warm. Underneath my fingertips I could sense her muscles flexing and twitching as she moved closer to me. She slid her arm under mind and wrapped it around my midsection and pulled me up against her body. A gasp escaped from my throat. Her naked body was against my naked body. The sensations were so overwhelming. I couldn't figure out what to concentrate on so I just let myself flow with the feelings. Once again a wetness began forming between my legs. My thighs clenched together as though embarrassed.

I could feel Fumi-chan's hand slide up my back and then down. Her long fingers left goosebumps in their wake and sent thrills up and down my spine. We continued kissing although I barely had the power to focus. There was just so much. I felt my body being pushed and somehow I ended up on my back. She followed and straddled my hips. A shudder passed down my throat as I felt her wetness on my thigh.

The kiss broke leaving my panting and wanting more but I just couldn't form any words. I could barely form an intelligible train of thought. Lips pressed again at the corner of my mouth and began to drag down over my neck and back towards the collarbone like earlier. Once again my body curved up as though desiring one particular thing.

My eyes closed and I whispered her name. It all felt too good. I waited for the lips to stop under the collarbone like before but the continued moving. The lips lifted and replaced with warm, moist breath, and I began to shake again as she trailed that breath down to my left breast. Then she moved to my right. She wasn't even touching me but there was so much building within. This time I did let loose some small sounds, trying not to be too loud, but unable to hold back.

And then I felt lips on my left breast and her tongue on my nipple and I covered my mouth as my body became like fire. Every vein within, every muscle, every piece of me convulsed and shook. I groaned against my hand and clung to the sheets of the bed with the other. After what felt like an eternity I finally calmed down. When I opened my eyes I noticed that Fumi-chan was next to me again and holding me so very tight. I sighed against her neck, still shivering from the previous feelings.

She stroked my head and whispered words of adoration into my ear. I loved her so much.

"Fumi... what did you do to me?"

My love chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Barely nothing."

I shook my head. "No, you're... you're like a devil and an angel."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she laughed.

Some time later, when I felt calm enough, I pulled back enough from Fumi-chan so that we could see each other. I noticed a blanket over us and couldn't even bother trying to figure out when and how that got there. She ran her thumb over my cheek and lips while smiling so fondly at me. My heart began thumping in my chest again.

"Let's keep going," I said. This wasn't going to end like this. I wanted to know more. She wouldn't get away with holding out on me.

We kissed, more gently this time, without the passion from before. What hurry was there? Her hand began to run over my hip and thigh. I wondered if she was just teasing me or simply enjoying the touch as I had before. Deciding not to be outdone, I mimicked the actions over her stomach. She giggled and I could feel her stomach muscles tightening.

Taking advantage of the moment I whispered, "I want to do something that we can do together."

Fumi-chan quirked an eyebrow at me and then leaned in to kiss me on the nose. I pursed my lips at her like a child might and then tried to give her my best puppy-dog eyes. She sighed and smiled.

"Follow my lead then."

Fumi's POV

Ah-chan had gotten so bold so fast, I thought. But when I really thought about it, she was always like this. She could do so many things that I couldn't from her sheer determination alone. I loved that about her. That part of her gave me the confidence to do this with her tonight. Even though I didn't have that much experience, even though I wasn't sure what she would like or wouldn't like, I decided to go forth anyways. If she loved me like I loved her, she wouldn't mind that I was clumsy or imperfect. The fact that we were sharing this kind of love was enough. Her brown eyes watched me with anticipation. I quickly realized I hadn't done anything yet and cleared my throat.

"If there is something you don't like don't hesitate to stop me-"

"Just go Fumi!" She pouted her lips at me and so I leaned in to kiss them.

We resumed our earlier kissing and I took the opportunity to deepen it. Having her orgasm like she did had turned me on so much that it wouldn't be long before I came myself. I knew the moment she touched me it would be all over.

My hand on her thigh slid down towards the patch of hair between her legs. Her kissing paused a moment but continued with more energy. I slid my free arm around her and pulled her close. How could anyone feel so good? How was it that her body felt like it fit perfectly into mine? It was as if we were made for each other. The thought was silly, but it made my heart tighten with so much happiness.

I ran my fingertips over the sensitive skin of her thighs and lower stomach. Soon I began to press more and massage the top of her sex. Ah-chan was panting into my mouth now and could barely keep up the kissing. I eased up out of pity. But then I felt her fingers sliding down my stomach and between my own legs. Just like she said would, she began to mimic my actions. Since I was already aching for a release the touch made me moan and I stopped kissing to bite my lip. Even though we were alone, it was still so embarrassing.

Before I could gather myself and pick up where I left off I felt her lips against my neck. I sighed and let my head rest against the pillow. She licked and nibbled the sensitive parts of my collarbone much like I had done to her earlier, but she did it with much more ease and sensitivity. If nothing else could be said about this woman it was that she was a quick learner.

While she was busy with my neck I resumed my movements between her legs. I pushed a finger past the soft hairs and skin and found her so very wet. My body quivered with anticipation. Ah-chan truly felt for me like I did her. I continued pushing more and immediately found the hardened nub covered in her sticky juices. She cried out and pressed her face against my neck. The hot breath came out in small spurts and her heart beat hard against my own. I didn't have time to consider it, however, as she too pressed her finger into my sex and rubbed.

To keep from also crying out I clenched my jaws together. It couldn't stop my breath, though, as my need for oxygen began to pick up more and more. The farther I pressed in with my fingers the farther she did the same. Soon we were clinging to each other as we rubbed one another. Some music I didn't recognize filled my ears with the sounds of our lovemaking. Within moments I climaxed. My thighs clenched around her hand as I tensed and groaned against Ah-chan's head. Moments later I felt her do the same, crying out against my neck.

We lay there, me unable to move, and her probably the same. I pulled my hand from between her legs and her body shook a couple more times. When she did the same I had the same reaction. We hugged tightly together as we tried to calm our bodies and minds. Tears began to stream down my cheeks. I didn't try to hide them.

She looked up and opened her mouth to say something but I quickly kissed her. The kiss lasted for seconds and did much to ease the flow of my tears. As we pulled apart she took the opportunity to try to kiss away the salty trails from my face. I let my head fall back under her ministrations.

"I love you, Ah-chan, I love you so much that I can't even contain it."

I watched as she stopped her kisses and looked at me with those adoring brown eyes. I wanted to look at them forever. Within seconds tears formed in the corners of them and she hid her head against my neck.

"Fumi," she said, "Fumi, oh Fumi, I love you, too. I love you."

Her voice was so soothing even though it was muffled. I closed my eyes and rubbed her back. The way her body felt against me, the way we fit together, I truly did believe that we were meant for each other.

"I am always yours, Ah-chan. Always."

"Me too, Fumi. Stay with me forever."

"Forever," I whispered.

"Fumi?"

"Mmm," I replied, struggling against the sleep which wished me to submit.

Ah-chan pressed her nose against my collarbone and inhaled. "I will be imposing on you again tomorrow. And you can impose on me whenever you like."

My lips turned up. She could impose on me forever.


End file.
